Alagætaæks
Thanks not to change anything to this page. Phonology Consonants The consonant in brackets follows the phonology symbol. Bilabial Labio-dental Dental Alveolar Post-alveolar Alveo-palatal Palatal Velar Uvular Pharyngeal Epiglottal Glottal Nasal mm nn Plosive pp bb tt dd tjţ kk gg Fricative ff vv θð þþ ss zz ʃş ʒj ɕś ʑź çh xx Affricate tsc tʃç tɕć jy Approximant Trill rr Flap or tap Lateral fric. Lateral app. ll ʎĺ Lateral flap Vowels Front Near-front Central Near-back Back Close ii yú ɨı uu Near-close Close-mid ee øø oo Mid Open-mid ɛæ ɛ̃ë œø ɔo ɔ̃ö Near-open Open aa ãä Alphabet Letter Phonotatics A a a Ä ä ã Æ æ ɛ B b b C c ts Ç ç tʃ Ć ć tɕ D d d E e e Ë ë ɛ̃ F f f G g g H h ç İ i i I ı ɨ J j ʒ K k k L l l Ĺ ĺ ʎ M m m N n n Ń ń ɲ O o o / ɔ Ö ö ɔ̃ Ø ø ø / œ P p p R r r S s s Ş ş ʃ Ś ś ɕ T t t Ţ ţ tɉ U u u Ú ú y V v v W w w X x x Y y j Z z z Ź ź ʑ Ð ð ð Þ þ θ Grammar Conjugation Tables explanations with pronouns I Us You singular You plural He You politeness She Them Class 0 verb : Vnea suffer Present vner vnem vneç vneń vnek vneş vneko vnekı Past İmparfait vnar vnam vnaç vnań vnak vnaş vnako vnakı Past Parfait vnær vnæm vnæç vnæń vnæk vnæş vnæko vnækı Future vnir vnim vniç vniń vnik vniş vniko vnikı Possible conditionnal vneber vnebem vnebeç vnebeń vnebek vnebeş vnebeko vnebekı Unpossible conditionnal vnever vnevem vneveç vneveń vnevek vneveş vneveko vnevekı Past situation vnab vnax vnac vnan vnaţ vnas vnaĺ vnah Present situation vneb vnex vnec vnen vneţ vnes vneĺ vneh Future situation vnib vnix vnic vnin vniţ vnis vniĺ vnih İmperative vnı vnal vna vnez vnæ vnæź vno vne Participes Present vne Past vna Future vni Situation vnä Class 1 verb : Nalda like Last voiced consonnant consonant becomes voiceless in situations tenses and doesn´t exist in conditionnal. Present nalder naldem naldeç naldeń naldek naldeş naldeko naldekı Past İmparfait naldar naldam naldaç naldań naldak naldaş naldako naldakı Past Parfait naldær naldæm naldæç naldæń naldæk naldæş naldæko naldækı Future naldir naldim naldiç naldiń naldik naldiş naldiko naldikı Possible conditionnal nalber nalbem nalbeç nalbeń nalbek nalbeş nalbeko nalbekı Unpossible conditionnal nalver nalvem nalveç nalveń nalvek nalveş nalveko nalvekı Past situation naltar naltam naltaç naltań naltak naltaş naltako naltakı Present situation nalter naltem nalteç nalteń naltek nalteş nalteko naltekı Future situation naltir naltim naltiç naltiń naltik naltiş naltiko nalitkı İmperative nalti naltom naltä naltoń naltæ naltoş nalto nalte Participes Present nalte Past nalta Future nalti Situation naltä Class 2 verb : Korna sleep Tense and first voyel are switched. Present krenor krenom krenoç krenoń krenok krenoş krenoko krenokı Past İmparfait kranor kranom kranoç kranoń kranok kranoş kranoko kranokı Past Prefect krænor krænom krænoç krænoń krænok krænoş krænoko krænoki Future krinor krinom krinoç krinoń krinok krinoş krinoko krinokı Possible conditionnal krebnor krebnom krebnoç krebnoń krebonk krebnoş krebnoko krebnokı Unpossible conditionnal krevnor krevnom krevnoç krevnoń krevnok krevnoş krevnoko krevnokı Past situation kranob kranox kranoc kranon kranoţ kranos kranoĺ kranoh Present situation krenob krenox krenoc krenon krenoţ krenos krenoĺ krenoh Future situation krinob krinox krinoc krinon krinoţ krinos krinoĺ krinoh İmperative krino kranol krano krenoz kræno krænoź krono kreno . Participes Present kreno Past krano Future krino Situation kräno Class 3 verb : Lægna live Class 4 verb : Gaa hope When the tense and the final voyel of the root are the same, the voyel appears only once. Present gaer gaem gaeç gaeń gaek gaeş gaeko gaekı Past İmparfait gar gam gaç gań gak gaş gako gakı Past Parfait gaær gaæm gaæç gaæń gaæk gaæş gaæko gaækı Future gair gaim gaiç gaiń gaik gaiş gaiko gaikı Possible conditionnal gaber gabem gabeç gabeń gabek gabeş gabeko gabekı Unpossible conditionnal gaver gavem gaveç gaveń gavek gaveş gaveko gavekı Past situation geb gex gec gen geţ ges geĺ geh Present situation gaeb gaex gaec gaen gaeţ gaes gaeĺ gaeh Future situation gaib gaix gaic gain gaiţ gais gaiĺ gaih İmperative gai gal gaa gaz gaæ gaź gao gae Participe Present gae Past ga Future gai Situation gaä Class 5 verb : Mreka heal The tense voyel goes between the first couple of consonnants, except for the situation tenses. Present merekar merekam merekaç merekań merekak merekaş merekako merekakı Past İmparfait marekar marekam marekaç marekań marekak marekaş marekako marekakı Past Parfait mærekar mærekam mærekaç mærekań mærekak mærekaş mærekako mærekakı Future mirekar mirekam mirekaç mirekań mirekak mirekaş mirekako mirekakı Possible conditionnal mebrekar mebrekam mebrekaç mebrekań mebrekak mebrekaş mebrekako mebrekakı Unpossible conditionnal mevrekar mevrekam mevrekaç mevrekań mevrekak mevrekaş mevrekako mevrekakı Past situation mrekar mrekam mrekaç mrekań mrekak mrekaş mrekako mrekakı Present situation mreker mrekem mrekeç mrekeń mrekek mekeş mrekeko mrekekı Future mrekir mrekim mrekiç mrekiń mrekik mrekiş mrekiko mrekikı İmperative mrika mralka mraka mrezka mræka mræźka mroka mreka Present mereka Past mareka Future mireka Situation märeka Class 6 verb : Lońa kill Declinaisons Personnal pronouns Case I You singular He She We You plural You politeness Them Nominative -r -ç -k -ko -m -ń -ş -kı Accusative ra ça ka ko ma ńa şa kı Genitive raú çaú kaú koú maú ńaú şaú kıú Dative rað çað kað koð mað ńað şað kıð Intrrumental rat çat kat kot mat ńat şat kıt Locative rak çak kak kok mak ńak şak kık Aversive rah çah kah koh mah ńah şah kıh Causal ras ças kas kos mas ńas şas kıs Abessive raya çaya kaya koya maya ńaya şaya kıya Comitative rayu çayu kayu koyu mayu ńayu şayu kıyu Nouns There is one daclinaison and one only in this language... Gender is defined in an other way. Example with "Sorena" Shelter witch last letter is a voyel loose it on singular accusative Case Singular Plural Nominative Sorena - Sorenae -e Accusative Sorenú -ú Sorenav -v Genitive Sorenaţ -ţ Sorenac -c Dative Sorenað -ð Sorenaþ -þ Instrumental Sorenat -t Sorenad -d Locative Sorenak -k Sorenag -g Aversive Sorenah -h Sorenax -x Causal Sorenas -s Sorenaz -z Abessive Sorenaya -ya Sorenama -ma Comitative Sorenayu -yu Sorenamu -mu Category:Languages